QUIRRELMORT: AVPM & MAMD CROSSOVER
by Sabrina Sparrow
Summary: This idea was inspired by the amazing "MirandaTam42" and her story "AVPM Quirrellmort, MAMD Style" - She agreed to let me use her brilliant idea to create my own story with it - huge credit goes to her. This story will only make sense to Starkid fans who have watched AVPM and MAMD. It contains serious Quirrelmort fluff and I've rated it M for talking dicks and sexual scenes to come
1. Voldemort And His Broken Heart

**Hello to all everyone out there in the land of fanfiction! Hello to long time readers and new readers - welcome all! So! Onwards with the story! This idea was inspired by the amazing "MirandaTam42" and her story "AVPM Quirrellmort, MAMD Style" - She agreed to let me use her brilliant idea to create my own story with it - huge credit goes to her. This story will only make sense to Starkid fans who have watched AVPM and MAMD. It contains serious Quirrelmort fluff and I've rated it M for talking dicks - to put it delecately - and sexual scenes to come.**

**When reading this, imagine the hearts and dicks as how they are in the Starkis shows, as seperate people entirely with their own thoughts/feelings/actions.  
**

**Enjoy the story!  
**

Voldemort's heart trembled and whimpered from where it was sitting in the corner of the room. His clothes were a burnt, faded red – nothing like a Heart's should be – and they looked more like rags than clothes, tears ripping them open all over the place, exposing his pale, disfigured skin underneath.

Voldemort looked at his Heart from where he was sitting at his desk. "Oh, _shut up_!"

But this only made his Heart cower further into his corner, his shaking worsening. His Heart was a shabby looking little thing; small and pallid, covered head to toe in scars. He was thin to the point of malnourishment, his face looking gaunt and hollow. His shaggy black hair hung low over his forehead, almost covering his frightened dark eyes. A scared, miserable little whine escaped his lips.

Voldermort glared at his Heart and stood up slowly. He strode over to his Heart, the poor little thing flinching away from his owner, pushing himself further back against the wall. Voldemort crouched down in front of his Heart and growled in his face. "I said, _shut up_. What part of that _didn't _you understand?"

"I'm sorry." His Heart whispered. "I... I hurt."

"You _always_ hurt!"

"But... but... I'm _broken._"

Voldemort leaned in and hissed in his Heart's face, "Deal with it. _I_ am." He stood up and turned away, making for his desk again.

"I miss Quirrell." Voldemort's Heart mumbled. "I miss him, and his Heart, Taz. I... I love them."

"Get over it. Quirrell is in Azkaban. I am supposed to be dead. And Taz is probably broken too. So move on with your life."

"We can't move on. We can never move onto the next plane. Because there's a part of us that's still here. It's a part of us that can't be destroyed. And it's in Quirrell's heart. It's Taz. He won't give up on us, and because of that we can never move on."

Voldemort looked back at his Heart. "Heart, that is the last time you speak back to me today and get away with it. Do it once more, and I swear to God, I will put you in more pain than any heartache could ever do."

"I couldn't possibly be in more pain. I love Quirrell and Taz – we both do – and we can't be with them." Tears started to roll down Voldemort's Heart's pale cheeks. "Nothing will ever hurt more than that."

A searing hot pain shot through Voldemort's chest at his Heart being in so much pain. His Heart's tears involuntarily brought tears to his own eyes. Voldemort tried to hold back his sobs, and when he couldn't his misery quickly turned to anger. He turned and lashed a kick into his Heart's side, making the poor little guy cry out. Voldemort too screamed, the pain in his chest increasing, and he dropped to his knees in front of his Heart.

"Stop it!" Voldemort snarled through his tears. "Stop it right now!"

"No!" His Heart wailed. "No! You need to know how much this hurts! I need Quirrell and Taz, and so do you! And the longer you leave it like this, the worse it's going to get!"

Voldemort grabbed his heart by his torn lapels and pushed him further back against the wall. "STOP IT! STOP CRYING! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME!"

"I'm your heart!" His Heart sobbed. "I can only feel what you feel! _You're_ the one who fell in love with Quirrell and left him! _You're_ the reason I fell in love with Taz and then got torn away from him! _You're_ the reason I'm in this state! So don't you _dare_ blame me for how you're feeling right now! Because this is all _your_ fault!"

"I KNOW! I KNOW IT'S MY FAULT! DON'T YOU THINK I FEEL BAD ENOUGH ABOUT IT WITHOUT YOU REMINDING ME?"

"I'M YOUR HEART! IT'S MY JOB!"

Voldemort let go of his Heart and shoved him away from him. He sat on the floor, his knees drawn into his chest, covering his face in his hands. His Heart crawled back into his corner and continued to sob quietly. They both stayed like that for what seemed like an age before Voldemort finally spoke.

"I want Quirrell back." He murmured.

His Heart looked up at him. "W... what?"

Voldemort looked at his Heart. "I want to go back for Quirrell."

"Y... you mean it?"

"Yes." Voldemort swallowed hard. "I... I need him here with me. I... I love him."

"I know you do. I can feel it. When can we leave?"

Voldemort hesitated for only a moment before standing. "Now. We're doing this right now."

**So, I hope you like it so far!**

**Special thanks again to ****MirandaTam42** - You are SUCH an inspiration to me :')  


**Let me know what you thought if you have the time :)  
**

**xoxo  
**


	2. Reunited At Last

**Chapter 2 -Enjoy!**

The Dementor unlocked and yanked open the iron door to Quirrell's cell. Quirrell looked up at the Dementor from where he was curled up in a ball on the stone floor. He yelped in terror and scrambled backwards, wanting to be as far away from the creature that had tortured him for so many nights.

"No!" Quirrell begged. "No more! I can't take any more! Please!"

"You're free to go." Said the Dementor in it's cold voice.

Quirrell blinked twice in surprise. W... what?"

"You're free to leave."

"I am?"

"Yes. Go."

Quirrell eyed the Dementor suspiciously. No. Surely this couldn't be true. It must have been a cruel trick the Dementor had come to play on him today – to get his hopes up, then suck him dry of all his new-found happiness. "You're lying." Quirrell said in a small voice. "You're trying to trick me."

The Dementor move closer towards Quirrell. "Firstly, you do not talk to _me_ like that. While you are still in _my_ presence, you are still _my_ slave, and susceptible to _my_ torture. Secondly, Voldemort is dead. You've been proved innocent; it was left in his will. You can leave now."

Quirrell knew he should be happy. He knew he should be jumping for joy – he had his freedom after all. But instead, a horrible searing pain was tearing through him. He looked behind him to see his poor, broken Heart – Taz – crying in the corner, his blonde hair ruffled and his blue eyes filled with anguish. Quirrell looked up at the Dementor with tears in his eyes. "He's... he's _dead?"_

"Yes. And now you have your freedom back. Leave now before you suffer the Dementor's kiss!"

Taz whimpered at the threat and cowered further back into his corner. Quirrell looked back at his poor Heart and got up, walking shakily on his stiff legs over to him. He helped Taz up and guided him towards the door. The Dementor stepped aside, letting them out into the hallway.

"Wait here." The Dementor instructed. "Your escort will come to collect you in just a few moments." And with that he left.

Taz cuddled close to Quirrell, seeking warmth and comfort. Quirrell locked him in a tight embrace, trying to sooth the poor thing's shaking.

"Voldemort's dead." Whispered Taz. "We'll never see him or his Heart again." Taz's tears started to fall faster. "I... I don't think I can survive without them."

"Shh." Quirrell cooed, trying to placate him, trying to be strong for the both of them. "It's okay, it's okay."

"I'm broken, Quirrell."

"I know, Taz, I know. But I'm here for you."

There was a voice from behind them, deep and gruff, yet gentle and velvety at the same time, and Quirrell knew it all too well. "Hey you."

Quirrell spun round and his eyes locked with the pale, gaunt man's. "Voldemort..."Quirrell whispered, his arms dropping from around Taz as he took a step forward in complete awe. "Voldemort... is it really you?"

Voldemort smiled at Quirrell weakly, although it didn't meet his eyes. "What's left of me."

"But I just heard that you–"

"Were destroyed?" Voldemort finished. "Yeah, I was. But there's this part of me that's still here. And I can't go onto the next plane without it. It's a part of me that can't be destroyed." He walked over to Quirrell slowly. "It's right in here." He outstretched his hand, placing it gently against Quirrell's chest, making Taz gasp at the sudden warmth that flowed through him.

Quirrell looked down at Voldemort's hand that was on his chest and closed his on hand around it. "In my heart? Taz was keeping you here?"

Taz was beating hard and fast, having trouble breathing and it was making Quirrell slightly light-headed.

"You... you came back..." Quirrell whispered, somewhat in wonder.

"I came home."

Tears began to roll down Taz's cheeks, making Quirrell choke up. "And you don't want to kill Harry Potter anymore? " He asked.

Voldemort reached out with his other hand and brushed his fingertips across Quirrell's cheek. He shook his head. "No. No. Because I learned something when I got my body back Quirrell. I learned that life is really messy... and complicated... and it just doesn't turn out the way you think it will." He half-laughed, but it was sad. "You think killing people will make them – the Death Eaters – like you, but it doesn't. It just makes innocent people dead. I mean..." he sighed and looked down at his feet. "I got killed by a two-year old. And it's really embarrassing, Quirrell. Everyone kept on asking me: _When are you going to come back Voldemort? When are you going to take over the world?_ And it's on me – it's all on me, and I'm just sitting there by myself, because no one wants to help me..." He looked back up at Quirrell, their eyes meeting again. "And I say to myself... maybe with Quirrell, things will be okay..."

Quirrell bit his lip nervously. "Is okay... _good?_"

Voldemort gave a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a cry. "Quirrell... oh, God, Quirrell... Okay is _wonderful."_

"I love you." Quirrell whispered.

"I love you too." Voldemort breathed before finally taking Quirrell in his arms and pressingly his lips tenderly to his.

This made Taz start at the suddenly closeness, but what really made him skip a beat was when he saw Voldemort's Heart step out from behind his owner. There he was, his once red clothes now a tattered and faded mess, covered head to toe in scars, looking frail and weak, but still beautiful to Taz.

"Heart!" Taz whispered and ran to Voldemort's Heart. He enveloped the poor, broken Heart in his arms and held him close. "My God, what's happened to you? You're... you're a mess, darling."

Voldemort's Heart couldn't get any words out. He just buried his face in Taz's shoulder and sobbed silently, clutching as close to the other Heart as he possibly could, seeking the warmth and love he had been starved of for so long. Sure, Taz had been broken, but he hadn't been mistreated. The moment he had seen Voldemort's Heart, he had perked up immediately, looking like his old self again – his clothes returning to their familiar old red, his scars disappearing – looking like a true, happy, healthy Heart again. But... Voldemort's Heart... he was almost beyond repair.

Quirrell and Voldemort couldn't help their tears that were falling now that their Hearts were locked in their tight embrace.

"I love you." Voldemort murmured against Quirrell's lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me; I'll never leave you ever again."

"I forgive you." Breathed Quirrell. "For everything. I forgive you."

"But I don't!" Said Taz.

Quirrell broke off the kiss to look at his Heart and saw the poor little thing in Taz's arms, trembling and crying.

"Voldemort..." Quirrell began, horrified. "Is... is that your poor Heart? What... what did you _do_ to him?"

**I hope you liked it :)**

**xoxo  
**


	3. I Want To Connect Again

**Part three - Enjoy, my darlings :)**

"You've been mistreating him, haven't you?" Taz was practically screaming at Voldemort as he cradled Voldemort's Heart against his chest.

Voldemort said nothing; he just kept his eyes trained on his Heart, noticing for the first time how truly frail and weak he looked. A sudden wave of guilt washed over him, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Well?" Taz demanded. "Have you been mistreating him?"

"Voldemort..." Quirrell stepped away from him. "Is it true? Have you been hurting your Heart?"

"HE'S THE ONE WHO'S BEEN HURTING ME!" Voldemort suddenly exploded. "_HE'S_ THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN MISTREATING _ME_! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN HE HAS BEEN PUTTING ME THROUGH!"

"BECAUSE HE'S BROKEN!" Taz retorted.

"YEAH, WELL HE CAN JOIN THE CLUB, BECAUSE SO AM I!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE USPET WITH HIM DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN NEGLECT HIM! A BROKEN HEART NEEDS TO BE NURTURED BACK TO HEALTH, NOT ABANDONED! HOW ELSE DO YOU EXPECT HIM TO HEAL?"

"Okay!" Quirrell stepped in between Voldemort and Taz, ever the diplomat. "Okay, I know we're all a little tense at the moment, and yes there are things that need to be sorted, but can we please not do it here? I've been waiting to get out of this place for months, I just want to go back home."

Voldemort hesitated for only a moment before letting out a huge sigh. "Yes, Quirrell, of course."

He reached out and took the other man's hand in his own. Quirrell put his hand on Taz's shoulder who was still embracing Voldemort's Heart. Voldemort disapperated and suddenly they were no longer in Azkaban, but they were standing on a Muggle street in the countryside. It was deserted and silent, the scenery around them beautiful and serene, although eerily peaceful to Voldemort.

"You live here?" Voldemort asked. "How mundane. Where are all the people?"

"It's a village in the Devon countryside." Quirrell said, leading them up a cobbled pathway. "I lived here before I moved into Hogwarts to teach there, but the house is still in my name – we'll be safe there. And it's deserted here at the moment because it's the middle of the day, everyone will be out working."

"Working?"

"Yes, Muggles work from nine to five on weekdays."

Voldemort pulled a face. "They do that out of choice?"

"No, necessity."

"Good _God_."

Quirrell led them to the door of a little cottage tucked into a quiet little corner of the village. It was small and quaint, and seemed as though it had just been plucked straight from a fairytale. Quirrell reached under the door mat, pulling out a key, and unlocked the door. He ushered Taz and Voldemort's Heart inside first, giving Voldemort's Heart a beautiful smile that he would usually save for Voldemort himself. When Voldemort went to walk inside Quirrell stopped him by putting a hand on his chest and driving him backwards.

"Oh no!" Quirrell began. "No, no, no, no, no! I am not done with you yet!"

Voldemort looked at the gentler man, surprised. "Quirrell?"

"How could you be so cruel to your poor Heart?"

"It was hurting me, so I hurt it back." Voldemort said, simply.

"He's a poor defenceless little Heart, and he loves you so much!"

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "He doesn't love me."

"Oh course he does!" Quirrell said, grabbing Voldemort by the shoulders. "He's your _Heart_, he'd love you regardless of anything you've ever done to him!"

"Well, he has a funny way of showing it."

"Because he's broken. He needs you to heal him. Only you can do it."

"Quirrell... I don't know..." Voldemort avoided Quirrell's eyes.

Quirrell placed his hands either side of Voldemort's face and looked up at him. "Voldemort, listen to me. I love you, okay? I love you with all my Heart. My Heart is just breaking at the sight of you and _your_ Heart. I want to be with you, but... I just can't – not until you and your Heart sort things out with each other. Please do this, for me? If I'm going to be with all of you, I need to be with _all_ of you."

Voldemort sighed. "Quirrell... oh for God's sake, why do you have to do that puppy-dog-eyes thing? You know I can't say no to you when you do that."

"Please?" Quirrell whispered, his face inches from Volemort's. "Please do this for me? Trust me, I want you right now, but Taz needs your Heart, and I can't deny him that and neither can you."

Voldemort sighed, heavily. "Okay, Quirrell, okay. I'll do it."

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Voldemort went in to kiss Quirrell, but Quirrell stopped him. "Not yet. Please just let my Heart focus on fixing yours for now. It's all too overwhelming as it is."

"But I want you Quirrell." Voldemort said, pleadingly. "I really don't think I can wait for you."

"Try." Quirrell tiptoed up and kissed Voldemort's cheek. He took Voldemort's hand and led him inside the little cottage.

It was cosy inside, decorated with farm-style furniture and antique-looking paintings. Quirrell led Voldemort to the living room where Taz and Voldemort's Heart where sitting on the sofa. Voldemort's Heart was curled up on Taz's lap as Taz cuddled him close, nuzzling his face in the other Heart's dark hair, whispering calm comforts to him.

"I'm so scared." Voldemort's Heart was whispering.

"Why are you scared, darling? There's no need to be scared." Taz said in a soothing tone.

"Voldemort is upset with me. And when he is upset with me..." Voldemort's Heart looked up and saw his owner and Quirrell had entered the room and he sunk back into Taz's arms impossibly further, whimpering slightly.

"Don't you dare even think about hurting him anymore!" Taz warned Voldemort.

"I'm not here to hurt him, Taz." Voldemort said quietly, almost ashamed of himself. "That was never my intention in the first place, let alone now. I want to fix things."

"Why should I believe you?" Taz snarled.

"Because I need my Heart to love Quirrell properly. I need us to work together. I want to heal him."

Voldemort's Heart looked up at him, his dark eyes terrified. "You... you _want_ me? You want to _heal_ me?"

"Of course I do..." He fumbled over the last word. "Patch."

Voldemort's Heart's eyes widened. "You... you remember my name?"

"I was the one who named you, wasn't I?"

Voldemort's Heart – Patch – nearly smiled, but it was sad. "I thought you had forgotten."

Voldemort sat down on the sofa opposite the two Hearts, Quirrell sitting beside him. "For a while I liked to pretend I had. But I could never forget you, Patch. You're my Heart. I love you. And I need you. I need you to forgive me. Please, Patch? Please?"

Patch looked from Taz's face back to Voldemort's. "I... I don't know. I'm... I'm scared of you."

Voldemort smiled slightly. "Believe it or not, I'm scared of you too."

"You are?"

"I'm scared of how much pain you're going to make me feel once we connect again. No doubt that I will absolutely deserve it, but the thought of it is still terrifying – and as the former Dark Lord, being scared isn't something I'm quite accustomed to. But I'd risk it all for you. And for Quirrell – and even for you, Taz. Because I need you all in my life. You three _are_ my life now. Please, Patch?"

Patch looked up at Taz, torn. "I don't know what to do."

"You do what feels right." Taz said, leaning forward and kissing Patch's forehead

The simple gesture made Voldemort's chest swell and a lump catch in his gullet. He had to gruffly clear his throat.

Quirrell looked at him. "Are you okay?"

He looked away, staring at a spot on the wall. "Mm-hm. Fine." His voice was strained.

Patch looked back at Voldemort. "Okay. Okay, I agree with you. I want us to connect again."

**Let me know what you thought of it :)**

**xoxo  
**


	4. Always

**Sorry for the delay in updating! Been on holiday and all that jazz!**

**Nevertheless, enjoy!  
**

Voldemort extended his hand to Patch. "Please?"

Patch looked up at Voldemort, seeing the kind smile on his face – a smile he hadn't seen for years. Without saying a word, he reached out and took Voldemort's hand in his. The moment they touched, both participants gasped.

Voldemort's eyes widened as all the emotions he'd been suppressing came rushing back to him. He felt pain. Not just _his_ pain, but the pain he had put Patch through too. He felt misery and hopelessness and heartache all at once, and it was _crushing_.

Patch felt the complete opposite. He was suddenly overrun with a sense of warmth and love and security. He wanted nothing more than to leap into Voldemort's arms and snuggle into his chest, but the look of pain on Voldemort's face made him freeze in his tracks.

"V... Voldemort?" Patch asked. "Are you okay?"

"What have I _done_ to you?" Voldemort whispered, looking at his poor little Heart ashamed of himself.

"Do you want to stop?"

Voldemort looked at Patch. "Do _you_?"

"That wasn't the question." Patch said firmly. "Is it hurting you? Can you go on?"

"That's irrelevant."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Voldemort gave Patch a sad smile. "It's not like I don't deserve it."

Without warning, Voldemort pulled Patch into his arms and held him in a tight embrace. The pain was _excruciating._

"Be careful with him!" Taz reminded, hastily. "He's very fragile!"

Quirrell put a hand on Taz's shoulder. "He'll be fine."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Taz sighed, snuggling into Quirrell's side nonetheless.

"Oh... _God_." Voldemort winced at the pain that was tearing through him with a vengeance. He felt _everything_. All the pain and bad memories he had bottled up and suppressed for so many years, all his anguish and torment, all the agony he had subjected Patch to, it all suddenly flooded him, and he was drowning in it. He wasn't even aware he was crying until Patch was brushing away his tears for him. "I'm so sorry, Patch." He choked out.

"Shh." Patch soothed. "It's okay. I forgive you."

"How do you feel?" Voldemort asked, weakly.

"Better. I feel warmer. Safer. _Loved_."

"You _are_ loved." Voldemort murmured, fiercely, into Patch's raven hair. "Are you... happy?"

Patch paused. "I'm happier than I was. But seeing you in so much agony prevents me from feeling truly happy." He put a hand under Voldemort's chin and tilted his head up so that he had to look him in the eyes. "I'm not the only one here who needs mending."

Voldemort groaned miserably and buried his face against Patch's shoulder. A few moments later, he could feel his Heart being pulled from his arms. He looked up to see Taz, gently pulling Patch away from him.

"W... what are you doing?" Voldemort asked, frowning slightly.

Taz pulled Patch into his own arms, comforting the little Heart himself. "That's quite enough excitement for one day, don't you think?"

"But–" Voldemort tried to protest, but he felt Quirrell's hand rest on his shoulder's from behind.

"He's right." Quirrell said, softly. "This healing process is going to take time. You don't want to do it all in one go and get too overwhelmed."

"But what about Patch?" He murmured, feeling completely emotionally drained.

"Taz will look after him." Quirrell turned Voldemort, life of his life, around, and cupped his face in his hands. "You did brilliantly, love. But enough is enough for today." He tip-toed up and placed a kiss so feather-light upon Voldemort's lips, he wasn't sure if it had really happened. "Let's get you up to bed. You need rest."

Voldemort let Quirrell lead him out of the living room. He looked over his shoulder, back at Patch and Taz, wrapped in each other's arms. "Look after him." He mouthed to Taz.

"Always." Taz mouthed back.

**Hope you all liked it - I'll update soon :)**

**Much love!  
**

**xoxo  
**


End file.
